New Year's Eve
by lordofthepringles
Summary: Kurt was alone on New Year's Eve. He needed to find someone to kiss, but he got way more than just a kiss.


Kurt loved New Year's Eve. The drinking, the music, and most of all the kissing at midnight. Strike that, Kurt used to love New Year's Eve, until the year he was single, lonely, and horny. He hated the idea of going anywhere, dressing up, or pretending to give a shit about ringing in another year. But he went anyway because Rachel told him he had to and Rachel always got her way.

And it was now five minutes until midnight and he was buzzed, pissed, and feeling stupid and pathetic, because he was the only single guy in his group of friends and he hated it. And then he was outside on the balcony trying to catch his breath and get away from the incessant chatter around him. He turns back just as the countdown gets ready to start, but he can't see Rachel anywhere. Somehow, the crowd has gotten bigger and he can't see any of his friends and he's about a second away from a full-blown panic attack when he is in front of him. He hasn't seen him in years, but he's a familiar face and a very welcome one. He doesn't stop to think about the repercussions or the fallout and launches himself in his arms. Their lips touch and his arms are around his neck and the suddenly he's being slammed up against a wall and his tongue is in his mouth and his head is swimming. It's delicious and rich and it's the best kiss he's ever had. The countdown has been over for a while, but they're still kissing. They haven't said hello to each other in six years, but it doesn't matter, because the expertise of that mouth and tongue on is exactly what he needed tonight and words can wait.

Kurt needs more though, kissing isn't enough, he's so horny and it's been so long, and he drags him with him to the bedroom where the coats are. He doesn't even bother moving them; he just lies down on the soft pile, strips his clothes off and moans loudly when his mouth covers him. He's trying to remember to breathe, but this is also the first time in nearly a year he's had sex, and it's going to be embarrassingly short, but the feeling of that tongue on his cock is worth it.

It doesn't last nearly long enough, because his mouth is no longer, where Kurt wants it most. Instead, he has removed his clothes and oh _god_, his body is like a Greek god or something. He's toned and fit and the biggest cock he's seen in a long time, maybe the biggest ever. He doesn't even care if it will hurt, he wants it all. He uses his ever talented tongue and fingers to work him open and then he's finally sliding into Kurt and then it's rhythm and feeling and constant pressure on his prostate and he's so fucking close, when the door opens.

He wants to scream at whomever it is to go away, but he can't even think hard enough to form words. He opens an eye to see Rachel standing there horrified as Kurt is being plowed into repeatedly by Dave Karofsky. She just stands and stares and it's disconcerting to Kurt and Dave finally stills his hips and says, "If we wanted to give you a show, we'd have charged you a cover." Rachel blushed a deeper shade of red and turned around fled without her coat.

Dave turned back to him and snapped his hips forward again and hit Kurt dead on. Thankfully his orgasm was swift in coming after that and as he was laying on the pile of coats beside a very sweaty, very hot man.

Dave told him to stop worrying about it and that it didn't have to be anything more than a onetime thing and he wasn't expecting anything from Kurt.

Kurt was offended by that.

"Hey I don't just sleep with anyone, you know. Actually, I was thinking when I was available next, because we need to do that again, many times again, actually, but I would like to get to know you more. Would you be okay with that?"

The only response he got from Dave was his tongue in his mouth and a blowjob.

Kurt got lectured by Rachel and Mercedes and everyone Rachel had told, but in the end, he had a boyfriend, a hot boyfriend who was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, and he no longer spent New Year's Eves alone, so let Rachel and whoever judge him, he was getting regular sex from his Greek god of a boyfriend and he was not ashamed of how they started.


End file.
